Try
by demon angel007
Summary: L still learning about the Kira case even after his death but a setup one BB made. L thinking far ahead to this using BB to his heart attack but eventually BB coming back to life. Light's world crumbeling down on him for he yearns the comfort L had given him before he died. Beliveing into L's death more casuing him to slip or not to...? Seaqual to Sweet Love...
1. Chapter 1

L bitting down on his thumb, still looking at Light slumbering in deep sleep. Beyond coming up to L, bending his kness going the same level to L's head as he soon extanded out his hand with a cup of tea. Taking a glance to see the tea being offereded to him L took it looking questioning to Beyond if he out sugar in it. Nodding his head as he got up from his place, taking his leave out of L's room.

A ray of sun light distrabering him in his slumber as he opened one of his eyes. The brightness making him put his hand in front of his face to the brightness. Rubbing his eyes to make clear of the sun, the brightness, the sobbing eyes away. Now was no more time for him to be on a free time. Getting himself up in his room with tv screens on the side of the walls with one big one in front of him. The big one put into the wall. Taking his seat, Light clicked on the space bar to see if he can get back to what he was doing last night to catch up on all of his acts that can not make him suspouis to anyone even the task force group. Still on the search for Kira, still going on about to find Kira, still, still trying to find him but still on the same track as L left them of his heart attack along with his faithful person that was there with him the old guy.

As soon he pressed the space bar, our popped a thousand differently pictures of L shotting everywhere on each computer, tv creen, even aking one stop on the big screen. Two pictures one L in a fomal way dress the other on his regular way dressing. Light clicking on the keyboard to stop the pictures that were flying on the screens everywhere.

Taking a sip of his tea looking more into the screen seeing all this commtion Light clicking on the keybroads anywhere. 'Ah...I forgot about those pictures of me' L smiled to the way Light had been in his arms same now even Light sobbing to what he had done. To even it out to Light's cautioness to make sure if or if not it had hppen. "I wonder how long you will try and slove your private life case. maybe making a mistake step in this Kira case that still going on and killing" L said adding "and if you can find me". Taking a bite out of a chocolate bunny marshmellow head.

Light finally hitting the backspace buttom putting everything back in that one file where he storged L's photos and voice. Taking a deep sigh, getting up from his chair, walking out the door to met the others and search for more clues on the Kira case to the countaing killing on crimenals so as the numbers increasing to the heart attacks, suiscide everything at the same time decreasing of the violance. The world finally seeing Kira now as a God.

Treating him as a God. L sitting in the living room with Beyond, sitting in his usual way Beyond asking L "How long this game gonna go on?" Thinking about it for moment, L grabbing a panda cracker as he took a bite out of it saying "when he finds me then thats when the real game begins to strat over" licking his lips adding more to the subject "but who knows we need to see who will win this or not Beyond. But to point out more we can't just let him roam around free killing whom as he please to seem justice as he may want to see in other people's eyes."

Puting one leg down as he said more to the point to make it clear in the atmosphere. "He may as well kill people as for being lazy, commeting a crime they did not comitte, even more to this point to make a mistake for holding dear of saying this is Jutice when it is simiply plain out murder. Hmmm...If we can make him kill an innocent human being, we need to make sure if he really is all about Justice or just another murder like the one he's been killing all along." Beyond nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we have to make our moves carefully even taking close watches on Light even more, maybe giving him little frightes to his trembleing body shaking as his bones making music to my ears that we catch Kira right on the spot" smiling even more to his right thought never being wrong. "L we need to secure everything even more someone insdie sould be hekpful" L holding his hand up to Beyond words taking a sipp of his tea "don't be too open out with this, but seeing as Light has sharp eyes and seeing every moment even to me as the prevouis. Thinking ahead is his only weapong and ready for any one who apporach him too much or too less he'll watch that person as close ashe can get and knowing everything as he was that person once." Beyond sighing "should just kill him when we had the chance as far as i know" taking out his knife as he started to lick it. Chuckeling to Beyond's respond as he said "taking right there and now is not my style as you know Beyond, all this plan calls for a little playing around but not too be seen by the those eyes" sating this as he handed Beyond a mask. Beyond taking in the mask "alright fine but when i get the chance i can stab him or even more shot him" grinning as he said "if your okay with it?" L looked at Beyond "am sure, I know what has to be done even if it killes me twice" taking a sip of his tea looking outside to the deep gray blue sky. 'I know what I have to do to this I knew it from the beginning but it makes it fun'.

Ryuk looking at Light from afar as he fist time caught Light in sobbs with L's pictures all around him. 'Hmmm...' thinking into thought as that time he suddenly walked in at L ramming into Light to his suprise he staied there a little while longer. Coming in to see the entertanment between the two plus to look at L as if he were he's new drug. But this got intersting on how Light didn't hesiate to L's death but now, oh well this will be intersting even more to a drama series that I see Misa watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Light with all the others gathering up still on the Kira case it's been a year already since L had die. Revangeing L they all wanted to do to catch Kira for what he did to there beloved leader that was on the tail of the killer, had all the data clues eveything but to see it all delete right in front of there eyes before L fell down to the ground.

Light taking his seat in the investagation room with everyone on there laptops, talking to Ryuk, or disscussing with each other over the case. Looking both ways in the corner in his eyes making sure no one was hovering over him. No one is taking notice to him or to come to bother him, making him more into thought. The dreams he was starting to have of L, moreover his soft side that he lost coming back from his depth cold heart reaching , crawling to gasp at the sweet memorieshe had with L before the moment he turned back into his justice.

BB triggering into the japenese goverment with a wide smile from ear to ear as he held the phone wide eye hearing the convesations that are taking place in the Kira case. Grinning more and more to himself 'Well this ain't good. No not atall good, what are they thinking.'

At the corner of L's eyes caught a glimpise to BB grinning from ear to ear with wide eyes and enjoying it. "BB" L called out, getting off the couch as he walked over to BB, looking down at him with a stright serouis face looking down upon him making BB want to burst into laughter at what he had found. "Ha..ha...hahahahahaha" BB brsting into laughter making him throw himself back rolling all over the floor as his eyes grew more wider. L looking down to the crazied twain brother, 'wonder did Light ever notice the difference between us. No he didn't your eyes were covered in ontacts' L sighing "be nice if he did notice" looking up to the ceiling how things would have been different if Light wasn't Kira. He would be walking around there having his gurdain give him sweets, soda, candy, tea, all the junck food he wanted with sweets, and even more to tease Light more like he used to. Getting him jealous on how he pay attention to Misa more then him. Light would be trying to dragg him off with the chain on them. Next Light would tell L to stay away from Misa. L would just be walking ahead of him, pretending he forgot he was chained to Lght, making his way to his room and then takig nap. Ignoring Light as he slumber deep into sleep.

BB tugging at L's shirt as he smiled, L looked down to BB who was tugging it now gave a big grin on his face showing his teeth with his wide red eyes open, messy hair same time his bngs kinda coverinf his eyes. Grinning more as his eyed redden more, L's face went stright fast down to BB stopping in the nick of time wth there eyes locked to each other. "What is it BB?" L asked, BB grinning evily now to this qestion making it clear to say he cleared his throat to make sure he won't laugh. "Ahem" BB soon smirked now saying these words as he sat down on the ground resting his head against the laptop "L...L" h elooked at L agian "they called off the investagation on Kira" saying it fast and low. L catched on what BB had said sending shivers to his body of hearing the Kira case being closed. "K-k-...No that can't be" BB grinning now showing his teeth "yes L it is Light shut it down cause the Japense Goverment couldn't risk losing anyone dear to them if they do not obey Kira."

Ryuk feeling a strange feeling inside as if he felt this somehow before L had died, no right there when L did die. Ryuk standing next to Light wandered off not letting Light know where he went or even the others to follow where this vibe, power, sweetness was coming from.

L stareing dead lock into the grinning ear to ear BB. L movng the knight into place on the black king on the chess board. "Check mate" L said looking at BB. Frowning at his lost BB gave L the cupcake. "Alright poker this time no more chess" BB said as L finished the cupcake now sucking on his fingers "okay". Bringing out the cards to deal now when BB turned to come back around to see L. Instead of only seeing L sitting there BB saw a Death God hovering over L's head. BB closing his mouth with a smile looking more and , more with his wide red eyes. L seeing this as he saw leather pants right beside him, sitting down next to him but tall and huge, skinny, hovering over him. As he nderstood the satuation L took his tea cup in his hand now stirring as he put three more cubes in. "Hello Ryuk" L said still stirring his tea.

BB in his dark cloths now looking at Ryuk rembering seeing him at the investagaion room. Ryuk ears couldn't believe L saying his name and saying hello to him but making him happy. "Hello back to you L" Ryuk taking notice another engergy being hold back as he looked at BB. "OH...Wow~..." Ryuk said coming over to BB to get a closer look. BB wide eyes following Ryuk's face as he watched him like a prey but ready to jump nd fight back at his preadotor that is huger and bigger to him but that didn't mind him for he was just a death angel. L's twain brother an death angel coming back into the world to protect L from the insane waka idoit thats what BB called him and other types of names. Widely string at each other L stop stirring making the spoon dropp to the side of the top cup making it clink, breaking them from giving each other looks over and over again.

"Ryuk" L said as he lifted his head crooking it "how did you find me?" he said looking and testing Ryuk to answer. I felt a power leaking out somehow. L lookng at BB making BB open his mouth as he smiled happily now knowing now he was the one that made Ryuk come and find them. L sighing to what BB had just then, taking a sip of his sugarery tea as he said "Ryuk promise me you won't let anyone know where me and BB are. Conating this inforation will be a disaster if you let Kira know where are where abouts are it is going to be the end of this case. In some way" L said taking another sip but finishing the whole cup of tea. "Ah i see" Ryuk said as he remembered what he then again saw what they were doning togther.

Ryuk's heart breaking, BB hearing it smiled and sat right in front of Ryuk looking at Ryuk's chest more and more. Smiling and wondering what kind of taste it had as he licked his lips'a a Death God heart breaking. Ryuk seeing BB staring at his chest made him blush, to even at that the Death Angeal got confsed BB looking at it more making Ryuk stand up and say "well i gotta get going before he notices anything missing from his side" Ryuk said as he left the building going through the wall. L then looking at BB and Ryuk's back, 'feeling down but now got all startled and being careful from BB's movements when he got closer. Hmmm'. "Can we trust him?" L said and BB thiking the same thing was question to this. Grinning bigger BB said "we'll just have to sit back and wait while were busy on the Kira case".


	3. Chapter 3

L sitting there in the living room watching tv with the News on of Kira still killing and giving justice to those people. 'Seeing how these people thinking this is justice must be stupid and drained by their brains that this is not even on drop of justice this is just outreagous murder.' Bitting his thumb looking at all the crimanels being killed as he remebered Light defending himself and willing to go as he figured out the rules in the back were fake being written maybe Ryuk or Rem.' Speaking of the other Death god he has never seen it. If Ryuk can sense and find them as he had why didn't the other come out and look out.'

"Maybe the other Death God is smart enough not to come unlike Ryuk" L said under his breathe.

...

2 Months passed by, still verything going into Light as Kira. L stacking up sugar cubes. 'There still gotta be a way to catch him. Even if he is in the same building but our food suplies need to be taken care of so where iS BB? Oh well just as were safe up here.' L thought.

Thinking this though L and his guardien that they had made a secret room from Kira if Kira were to come into the building ad wanting to kill every each one, looking at there faces as putting there names on the Notebook.

It is build on top of the building haveing a secrect entrance to it. The place seem liked a very very normal apartment which made the atmosphere feel safe and kind with a gentle touch when the sun rays would go into the room. Outside looking black and brick but the indside a window that is clear and can bring in the normal color in as well as seeing the normal outside color. To even it so the guardien made this to not make L feel trapped in somewhat way.

Smiling to how the old men had taken care of him, showing him how to be poilte and respectful. More then just a peson who was there for him but he's guariden was like a father to him, a father he never knew he would ever lose in this case and reliazing him as one. How thoughtful he was of L, knowing what kinda thing he needed to keep L safe from things like a mother in him to. L looking gently at the sky thankning his guardien/father/mother the one person that was always there. But now things need to change no more hiding L closed his eyes to his plan.

Light's second year in his unversity year as he attened classes like he usually did. A good student seeing and trying to get into the police force. Studying to become a Detactive like his father.

L enterning the unviersity as he dressed in white shirt but unbotton to his collar bone cause the thing was bothering him to just take it off, his tie was halway loose to his chest. His eyes still the same as his skin fair and pale with a new haircut shaved at his sides and the back, leaving the top his black reaven hair alone. A pair of bangs hiding on side of his eye on the left side. Shirt untucked with black pants baggy as his shirt sliding against his chest, abs but seeing on the outside looking thin, taking off his shirt then you can see muscle and abs. Seeing his muscle a little from the rulled up slevee was enough to tell everyone that he is not thin. In his hand he held his black pen twirling it around in left hand going to class.

Making his way into the new class and undercover to find Light and search him getting the proof he needed to catch Light in the act of Kira. Coming in, seeing Light sitting and talking to his friends, laughing and all the way a normal student should be doing. Walking hs way in the back of the classroom to sit by the window. Sitting normaly his first time, bitting on his thumb to stop himself to launch his legs up and sit in the way he has always done but this needed to be done right.

Light's friends that were girls notice a cute guy coming inside the classroom but instead of cute it's more like handsome. They all started to drop the topic of Kira of the killing to go right after the new kid. One of them catching Light's and his guy friends attention when one said "Look at his muscle and the way the shirt makes himlook thin but his arm muscles prove that he has broad shoulders and a chest to picture and see it would be a miracle" the girls giggling as one stated "could he be a model or something i mean you never see anyone that handsome and look that way".

L soon relized that he had to lose the bitting his thumb, just then before Light could look at him L put his pen in his mouth the top cap with the pen as he held it, looking outside to the view. 'A nice view here', the girls giggeling more and the guys looking at the new kid as soon finding a student approaching the new kid. New year for school, the beginning of every school.

The student is tall and had a very handsome face smiling with sliver hair medium short as he sat next to Lbreaking L away from the veiw as he greeted L. "Good day, errrr..." the sliver hair stopped for L to fill in the blank. "Zin" L said with a smile "you?". The sliver haired smiled and saying back to L "Aoi. You can just call me that" L nodded in agreement.

Zin(L) and Aoi started to talk bout each other introdoucing there selfs more. Until thent he teacher walked in givning introduces and lecturing more and more which seemed like hours to L already knowing all this stuff.

Thats when the bell rang, Aoi and Zin(L) going down the stairs, talking about the lectures now but Aoi friends stopped him and Zin(L) from going more down the stairs. L (Zin)smiling to be sure but as the girls clinging to Zin(L), holding onto his anger that he was about to pull back his arms away from these girls but he had to get used to this too of people touching him.

Sighing to this he smiled a bit and said he needed to go. With this the girls became sad and giving him puppy dog eyes not to leave but then again he just wanted to get away from them as much as possible. Aoi grabbing ahold on Zi(L) hand supring L(Zin) as he tugged him to follow him out onto the rooftop. Light looking at his friend Aoi go away with the new stranger as they made there way to the out of the classroom.

Aoi smiling at how Zin(L) was confused for a second to why there were on the rooftop. Zin(L) about to ask but Aoi answered already "You didn't like the way the people were crowding you so i just took the chance to be your hero and get you away form those people" Zin as he nodded saying "Thank you".

Spending all there time there by taking a nap, Zin(L) then waking up toreiazle it was 4 p.m. as the clouds were joining togther for a storm. L thinking as he say BB come up from behind him, flying in the air "you gonna eave him or wake the white hair guy up?" BB asking. L(Zin) crooking his head "am wake him, not good to leave him like this, making it look like i forgot him or something". L(Zin) croching down to the floor as he started to nugg at Aoi. Aoi not wanting to get up but his back on a hard surface, rolled around to go back to sleep Aoi then felt a sharp pain go right to his back shouder. Jumping up to the awake of the pain he spined ti see L, Zin sitting there with his hand going back to his side.

"We have to go back to the dorm now and find out where we will be staying with somone."

Zin(L) standing up at the same time Aoi rubbing his shouder. Aoi started to head to the door as L (Zin)also did too.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to the dorm, Light catching up with them with Near, and Mello. Aoi and Zin back to see who were going to them. As soon as Light, Mello, and Near were there Aoi greeted them as they did back. Introdocing Zin to them as they all started to get to know each other making their way to the dorm way.

Entering the doorway to the desk, finding that every boy was late to this entrance. After all it was going back to the first day of collage. Taking their strool to the office as soon as they were there there was listes posted on the billboard who was with who in their staying here at the dorm.

**Jon Pyoo with Sho Brown**

**Mac Teru with Tyo Yuki**

**Yagumi Light with L. Zin**

**White Aoi with Seth Marcso**

**Mello with Near**

**"Well" Aoi said as he put both his hands behind his head walking to the room number "Time to get in bed" smiling as he left. "Hmm...Idoit" Mello saying, "What is it Mello?" asked Near. "Idiot can't wait to met his room mate. Oh well... let's go to our room" smiling pulling Near along. **

**Zin started to walk as soon as Near and Mello left. "Looks like were togther huh?" Light saying to himself thinking Zin was still there. No one answered him just silence noticeing as he turned around looking for Zin. 'Bastered left me...' he thought walking to the room.**

**Yawning as Zin walked into the new room with two beds, desk, chair, closet. Aoi running into Zin's room "Ah..." Aoi said as he walked over hugging Zin from behind, whispering into Zin's ear "I found you" smiling. "Oi...Get off" Zin said, "Ehh...?! why?" Aoi saying putting his heavy weight more on Zin. "Your heavy you retard". "Oh...really i had no idea" smirking as he made them fall to the bed.**

**Light pissed as he slamed the door wided open to give Zin a pieace of his mind for leaving him like that, "Alright you! Do you know how to wait for a person when he's going to go with you! Serouisly..." Light's eyes open wide seeing Aoi on top of Zin. Zin gasping for air looking at Light for help, Zin's hamds tied down with his shirt half exposing his chest, and trying to get off the bed when he is tied up as Aoi on top smiling to Light "You can take my room mate for now."**

**Light's mouth opening as he pointed to Zin and Aoi, standing stiff soon kicking Aoi off of Zin "WHAT THE HELL?! IN MY OWN ROOM YOU PERVET!"**

**Aoi got kicked into the hallway "Damnit..ah oh well it was nice well it last" smiling making his way to his room "Next time Zin". Zin looking at Light "Ahem... you gonna take these off", "oh yeah sorry for the wait". Light done with intieing Zin as he layied down to take a break from the stress today, class, people bout to make love in his room, and Misa leaving him for another guy, coming off the bed taking off his messed up shirt that Aoi was getting into, "Thank you Light" Zin saying as he put on his new shirt. "No prob. I don't want that kind of thing in my room anyways", Zin smiling now "Well thank god you came in time if you didn't I would be torn apart".**

**"Yeah ahaha don't tell me that. Anyway am take my sleep now". "Alright, good night" saying Zin closing his door when suddenly he saw a bloody hand come out holding his closet door.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo-ho..." BB looked up to L smiling from the closet.

Light walking to his bed, sleepy and tired looking to make his thoughts be bottled up . "Ah..lookie here" smiling more as he went around to look at Light up close. "You found him yet... Odd isn't it" sighing to the sentence BB had said L took to his bed. "Oh now your just going to ignore me like a thing that doesn't matter. Well if you don't mind I'll make myself at home in the closet." Smiling more.

'I wonder if he's alright? On how Light is on about things it may be bit diffcult' Ryuki aking his way out of his human body. "That thing sure knows how to stick to you." Aoi making his way al the way to L's and Light's room to see how things were coming along.

BB peeking out to see Light sitting on th side of his bed. 'A very uneasy and disere face he is making' "Haa..haa haa...haaa" Light grabbing his chest from the side of the bed. Ryuko appearing now but quiet behind Light. BB steady looking now 'Hmm..what an intersting thing this is going to be'.


End file.
